


we suck young blood

by sylvianorth



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Beth putting her foot down, Cunnilingus, F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, zen koans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 13:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18195263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvianorth/pseuds/sylvianorth
Summary: Sitting here at the table in her sun-drenched kitchen, Beth feels like she’s trapped in a cage with a leopard but Rio is genial, drinking coffee, discussing current events in the paper and asking questions about her kids. Sometimes his questions get so specific that she wonders if he goes through their backpacks when she’s not looking. Once, he brings a box of Danishes for breakfast and recommends that she save some for her children’s after-school snack.





	we suck young blood

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, none of these characters belong to me and the title comes from the Radiohead song of the same name. Will probably be totally not canon compliant by the time ep 4 airs.

“I’m gonna teach you,” Rio had said and Beth had believed him.

( _“Stupid, stupid_ ,” she cursed herself later because she believed him, the way she always believed him. She’d never done anything but.)

Rio’s idea of teaching has more to do with threats and pep talks than how to do actual crimes.

“It’s been two weeks,” Beth begins, wrapping her hands around her mug.

They’re sitting at the kitchen table and it’s nine a.m. and the kids are at school, Dean is at work. Rio is drinking coffee out of Dean’s _#1 Dad_ mug and Beth is timid.

“What’s that, baby?”

“It’s been two weeks since you said you were going to teach me.”

Rio squints at her. “Uh-huh,” he says, like he’s not sure where this is going. He takes a piece of bacon off her plate. “I am teaching you.”

(Sitting here at the table in her sun-drenched kitchen, Beth feels like she’s trapped in a cage with a leopard but Rio is genial, drinking coffee, discussing current events in the paper and asking questions about her kids. Sometimes his questions get so specific that she wonders if he goes through their backpacks when she’s not looking. Once, he brings a box of Danishes for breakfast and recommends that she save some for her children’s afterschool snack.)

Beth shrugs. “It’s just – it’s been a while and we haven’t done anything. You just show up here and drink my coffee and tell me to be a boss bitch and leave and I don’t know what’s going on. You haven’t even showed me how to fire a gun. I still can’ t lie. I still can’t kill anybody. You don’t even tell me what being a boss bitch entails, only that I’ve gotta do it. I mean, I got rid of Annie’s boss, so if anything, you owe it to me to teach me.”

Rio chews thoughtfully. He takes another sip of coffee and Beth watches the way his neck tattoo moves when he swallows. “Okay,” he says. “So, two Buddhist monks are walking to their temple down a dirt road. It starts raining. The road gets muddy. They keep walking and then they see a girl all dressed up on the side of the road, and she can’t cross because of the mud. So the first monk picks her up and carries her across the road. Then they get to their temple and the second monk finally loses it. He says ‘we can’t be around women, especially not young and beautiful women. Why did you help her?’ And the first monk says, ‘I left the girl there. Are you still carrying her?’” Rio raises his eyebrows at her and goes back to his newspaper.

Beth stares at him. “What is that supposed to mean?” she asks finally.

There’s a rustling as he folds the newspaper. “I gotta go, sweetheart.” He drains his mug, gets Dean’s _Boland Motors_ to-go cup and fills it, adds a touch of cream. Beth can hear the sound of the spoon clinking against metal as he stirs it followed by the sounds of him making a fresh pot. He always makes more, even though he’s never there to share it. There’s a hand on her shoulder and he leans in close. “The gun part comes later, sweetheart. Right now, you gotta learn how to act.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Then:

They meet at a bar.

It’s noon. They order drinks anyway. Beth has one drink and zero excuses.

You can guess what happens next.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Rio’s tongue is thick in her mouth and his hands are feather light as they slide up her leg under the hem of her skirt. They tease along the inside of her thigh. They’re on the same side of the table. Her legs are sticking to the cheap vinyl booth. His knee is heavy against hers, his black boot touching her purple pump.

“Not here,” Beth breathes as he nods his head toward the bathroom.

“Too good for a bar bathroom, angel?” he laughs against her mouth.

Beth breaks away long enough to look him square in the eye. His eyes are dancing, sparkling in the light. She nods. She may have robbed a grocery store but she’s not going to fuck in a bathroom stall. She still has some standards. “Take me home.”

Rio drives home with one hand on the wheel, the other between Beth’s legs, rubbing maddeningly her clit over her sensible skirt. He runs three stop signs on the way there and Beth is too wet and desperate to upbraid him for it.

They stumble inside, Beth’s knees shaky, and nearly trip up the stairs. Their hands are clumsy, fumbling, leaving a trail of clothes from the hallway to the bedroom but Rio stops and stares at her the moment she takes off her bra (old, stretched out) and grins at her. “Elizabeth,” he whispers. His voice is hoarse. He leaves a trail of kisses from her neck to her breastbone and takes one nipple in his mouth until it’s hard and peaked. One of his hands works between her legs, her panties pushed aside and two fingers deep inside her. “Elizabeth,” he sighs again. He changes the angle of his fingers and Beth feels her eyes roll back as she bucks against him but he withdraws and pushes her down on the bed, yanking off her underwear, spreading her legs and kneeling in front of her.

Rio’s tongue is thick in her mouth and his fingers are thick inside her and his tongue is thicker still, alternating between pushing into her and lapping against her clit. Her chest heaves as he teases her clit with his tongue and she clutches his scalp with her fingers. She knows her family portrait is watching her from the dresser and she gasps when he twists his fingers and she comes, arching against him, thighs trembling. Rio takes his time surfacing, still licking where she’s oversensitive before he emerges, mouth wet and shiny.

“Oh, sweetheart,” he murmurs, sitting back on his haunches. He eyes her for a minute, licking his lips and smiling. He’s still wearing his black boxer briefs and his jeans are around his knees. She’s blushing all the way down her chest and she can’t catch her breath. Rio looks like he wants to say something but instead he just reaches in his jeans pocket and takes out a condom.

Beth can’t help her incredulous half-scoff. “You came prepared,” she observes dryly.

Rio cocks a brow at her. “Always gotta be prepared, baby.” He eases her onto her back and crawls over her, kicking off his jeans.

“You’ve wanted to do this. With me.” It’s not a question.

“Baby, you have no idea.” He licks into her mouth and Beth can taste herself on his tongue as she pushes his underwear down. They kiss for a while, lazy and messy, until Beth flips them over and climbs on top. He lets out a cry of delight and makes no attempt to flip them back.

Rio’s belly was flat and firm, a contrast to how Dean had started going soft and buttery around the middle. His ribs are prominent, his hipbones sharp. Beth could cut herself if she’s not careful. His skin is flecked with jagged, shiny scar tissue across his chest and abdomen. She’s careful to avoid them, instead tracing her fingers across a tattoo on his right side. It makes him chuckle. His eyes are so dark. She rolls the condom on him and guides him inside, sinking down on his cock and biting her lip.

Rio laughs a little and Beth can’t help her blush. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing. Just you.”

“Me?”

“Yeah.” His smile is wide, so wide. He rests his hand on her waist.

“Should I be offended?” Beth asks, bringing her arms down to cover her chest a little.

Rio still grins, shaking his head. He leans in for another kiss. When they pull away, he strokes the backs of his knuckles across her cheek, tucking her hair behind her ear. Then he bucks up sharply into her making her gasp. “Come on, mama.”

It takes a moment to find her rhythm and Rio, a gentleman, steadies her with one hand on her hip and his other between her legs, rubbing at her clit. When they find the perfect pace, she tells him, “Don’t – don’t stop doing that” and he nods, his grip on her thigh tightening. His teeth are white against his lower lip. She comes first, clenching around him and he follows suit moments later, squeezing her so tight it hurts.

They stay like that a moment, suspended in the afterglow, Beth’s fingers tracing aimless patterns on his chest before she pushes herself off and climbs to her feet unsteadily.

“Not much of a cuddler?” Rio asks. He’s leaning against the pillows, the blankets a mess around him. He stretches like a cat, comfortable.

Beth shakes her head and says nothing as she stumbles toward the bathroom and into the shower turning it on hot.

She reaches for Carnal Flower. She used to buy a bottle a month and now she’s down to her last rations for special occasions and she’s using it now because… Well, fuck it. She’s using it now. She’s tired to the bone. She feels like shit, she might as well smell nice.

“This smells good.” Rio’s voice drifts over the water falling, mingling with the notes of tuberose. “It expensive?”

Beth smiles, despite herself. “Very.”

He pours a generous amount between his palms and starts to rub the lather onto her back where she can’t reach. It’s intimate and gentle and unsexual. It’s familiar. It’s familiar and he is almost a stranger. She doesn’t know him at all, not really. He runs his hands down her arms and hips, palms smoothing over the soft skin there, pausing when he reaches the C-section scar low on her belly. His fingertips drag over it making her shiver and he looks at her. “Emma.” She finds her voice and answers the question in his eyes. “The umbilical cord was wrapped around her neck.” He doesn’t say anything, just nods and moves his hands back to her back, this time washing her shoulders and neck. Sometimes he digs his fingers into the muscles, loosening the tension and he kisses the knob at the base of her neck.

Beth turns around. He’s confident, even naked in the steam under the shower spray. She studies his face for a moment, his dark eyes, the set of his jaw and drags her eyes down his body. There’s a scar on his left hip, worn and gnarled like someone took a switch and peeled a strip of skin clean off. Rio’s jaw twitches, a small, barely detectable movement. “The old man,” is all he says. Beth nods. She doesn’t touch it. “You gonna do some sappy shit like kiss it now?” Rio asks. His smile is tight, his eyes cold.

She shakes her head. She has a million questions ( _how old are you, who are you, where is your son’s mother, how did you get in this life, what’s happened to you, who are you?_ ) but she says, “I’m not gonna kiss it better, Rio. I’m not your mother.”

His grin widens into something real at that.

They get out of the shower. Beth wraps her hair up and Rio lays back down and watches her get ready. It’s ten minutes to three, she needs to be in the school pickup line at three-thirty. Her face is ashen. The kids can’t see her like this.

Rio watches as she tones her face, moisturizes, puts on lipstick and blue stud earrings. She carefully puts her armor back on and he reclines in her bed, damp from the shower, naked and still less vulnerable than she.

“I need to get my car,” she mutters to herself as she runs a wide-toothed comb through her hair.

“You need a ride?” Rio asks, propped up on her pillow and scratching at his chest. She can’t read his face.

Beth shakes her head. She applies mascara even though she’s only curled the lashes on her left eye. “I’ll take a cab.”

“Uber’s cheaper.”

“I don’t like Uber. Their rating system isn’t fair.”

Rio snorts. He puts his arm behind his head. “Life ain’t fair, mama.”

Beth rolls her eyes. “I need you gone before I get back. Dean gets home at five. You need to be gone.”

“Your husband – ” he starts and Beth turns around to cut him off.

“Don’t say anything about my husband. I know what he’s like, I don’t need your opinions on him. And I want you to stop calling me and Ruby and Annie bitches.”

To Beth’s surprise, Rio actually looks taken aback before his face relaxes into its usual cocky smile. She feels a thrill. She can still surprise him. “What should I call you instead?”

“Call us ladies.”

“You ain’t a lady. You’re a boss bitch.”

“This is non-negotiable.” She tugs on a pair of jeans, grimaces when she sees the bruise already forming on her hip.

He stretches again and stalks toward her, filling her personal space. She doesn’t step back.

He kisses her on the mouth.

She kisses him back, fingers curling at the back of his neck.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

An unopened bottle of Carnal Flower wrapped in gold paper is waiting for Beth on the front step when she gets the newspaper the next morning.


End file.
